Conjugal Visit
by femslash-writer
Summary: Hermione visits Bellatrix Black in prison and starts to question her sexuality. Hermione just can't get enough of the dark woman. Prompt: Hermione visits Bellatrix in prison (Dubcon on both sides). Prompt Ficathon on my dreamwidth account. Beta: Lesbian-cub.


**Title: Conjugal Visit**

**Rating: NC-17 (M)**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Prompt(s): Hermione visits Bellatrix in prison, Dubcon on both sides (February Free for All Prompt from femslash_kink)**

**Beta: Lesbian-cub**

**Summary: Hermione visits Bellatrix Black in prison and starts to question her sexuality. Hermione just can't get enough of the dark woman.**

**Dislaimer: ****I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

**Prompt Ficathon femslash-writer.()dreamwidth.()org()/2289().html (Remove ())!**

White mist formed in front of Hermione's face as she tried to calm her breathing. It was so cold. Seeing that woman, the one who had given her these scars was enough to make her stomach turn, not in fear but anticipation. A week ago she had received a letter from Azkaban. It had been checked by Ministry of Magic first so of course there was no hints of what this meeting was really about, sex!

Two women born to different classes, born in different times with the same fetish, domination. It was an art. A beautiful collection of movements with give and take mixed with lust and passion. Trust that was the key. Trust in knowing that neither would let out the other's dark, depraved secrets shared in a private cell with only dementors to hear.

"Bout time, Muddy." Bellatrix had not let prison wither her. In fact, she looked healthier than when Hermione saw her at the trial.

"Watch your tongue, Black, or I may have to get the Warden to gag you for our next meeting."

Hermione was now in the cell with a known death eater. The warden had already left and was probably three floors down by now. He knew what the two witches did when left alone. Upon hearing the screams the first time, he had rushed up with the thought in mind of saving the brain of the Golden Trio. What he found shocked him, but did not stop him from becoming aroused. Hermione was bent at the waist clutching the stained cotton sheets of the death eater's bed as the dark witch pounded into her with what looked to be several fingers. They hadn't noticed him, or at least they didn't seem to care that he was there. There was no stop in motion. Blood dripped of Hermione's back from bite and nail marks. Her bum was patterned with welts. She had been slapped repeatedly on her arse with her own wand for her supposed naughty behavior.

That had been their first time together. Hermione had just gone to talk with her, help her reform if she could. It had been her good nature that pushed her to do this.

_**Flashback**_

"Mrs. Lestrange, I am here to help. You need to stop fighting me."

"First of all, mudblood, the name's Black. Second, if you want to help why don't you come in the bloody cell? I am sick of you yapping at me through the bars."

Her hand shook as it opened the steel. They didn't require a key. Ancient magic kept the prisoner in their cell until papers of release were signed. The warden, an older wizard named Percible Longknot, had assured her that all she had to do was scream and he would be up to help her.

_**End Flashback**_

That had been three months ago when she was first questioning her sexuality. Experimenting with random girls at muggle bars had left her questioning herself more than she already had been. Bellatrix had only made it worse when she first pressed her up against the bars holding a hand to her neck to keep her from screaming.

_**Flashback**_

"Oh, muddy. I wouldn't be surprised right now if this was getting you excited. Are you excited filth?" Bellatrix's hand relaxed her hold slightly giving Hermione a chance to answer.

The know-it-all was at a lost as to what to do. By the time the warden got down her Bellatrix would most likely have killed her. She felt stupid for entering the prison cell. "Please, Miss Black. Release me." Her body was betraying her arousal.

"I don't think you want that, dearie." Bellatrix licked the shell of the girl's ear. She did not really mean what she was saying. She would never willingly engage in carnal acts with such dirty blood.

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione had gotten Bellatrix to finally let her go after a while. At the time, she hadn't wanted to submit to her arousal...until it became too much.

_**Flashback**_

The kiss was rough. Only Hermione was kissing, moving her lips against lips that felt like stone. They did not move with hers. The pearly whites hidden behind the thin lips made an appearance biting into her forcing her to yelp in pain and surprise.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, you filth!" screeched Bellatrix. The girl was a good kisser, but she was not going to admit that to her.

"I am kissing you. Isn't that what you want, Miss Black?" Hermione was a little minx when she wanted to be. That was how she had gotten all those women to her bed from those muggle bars. "Or are you scared?"

_**End Flashback**_

Bellatrix didn't hesitate in attacking Hermione's neck with not just her lips, but her teeth as well. She didn't hold the same reservations as she did the first time. Hermione began to pant hard pushing the woman back. She didn't want to be the first one to cum this time.

"No, Bella. It's my turn."

"Don't think so, Muddy."

It was going to be a fight. Hermione pushed her with all her force. Bellatrix hit the ground hard pushing all air from her lungs. Hermione didn't waste any time. Once on top of the older woman she quickly ripped the button up grey dress.

Bellatrix wasn't wearing a bra. It was one of the great things about being her being in prison. Bras were not part of the uniform. Taking a pebbled nipple between her teeth she nips letting the death eater know what she is in for.

It doesn't take long for Bellatrix to start panting under Hermione's ministrations. "Do you want me to go lower, Miss Black?"

Bellatrix fog cleared a little upon hearing Hermione's voice. "Not a chance, mudblood."

It was far too easy for Bellatrix to turn the tables on her. It was obvious she had gotten turned on touching the dark witch. Hermione purposely wore a button up top. She knew that Miss Black loved to tear apart her clothing just as much as she loved to pull the buttons off the older woman's clothes.

"Please Bella, take me make me yours."

_**Flashback**_

"Miss Black, let me go." Hermione whispered in a harsh tone. The woman was on top of her. She didn't quite remember how she got there. It had all been about teasing Bellatrix until the death eater decided to tease back. That bitch had turned the tables on her. She was unbuttoning the Gryffindor's jeans just enough to pull them down around her ankles. "Naughty, naughty girl. I didn't imagine you as the thong type."

"Is that what you do in here? Imagine a muggle born naked. Voldemort would be so pleased."

The slap came hard across her cheek pounding her head into the brick floor. "How dare you, never speak his name!"

"Let me go, you bitch!"

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh god Bella, you're such a bitch. So close." Bellatrix rubbed her thumb against the girl's hard clit. Hermione's hips moved up trying to get Bellatrix to put her fingers inside her sopping cunt. She just needed her to fill her, and then she knew that she would finally reach her peak.

Bellatrix liked to tease, but knew her mud baby needed her release. With a swift move of her hand she shoved three fingers in the girl's dripping hole with quick thrusts.

"Ahh….Bella"

**I wrote this a long time ago for a prompt ficathon back in February and posted it originally on my dreamwidth account. If anyone has a prompt they would like me to fill, please message me. **** Also Fermslash Prompt Ficathon on femslash-writer.()dreamwidth () .org()/2289.()html - (remove ()). ****It might take me a little while because I like to have all my stories beta(ed), but if I know the fandom and pairing, I will write the story. **


End file.
